


Don't run-a-way from me

by Nightrayspath



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion Designer Laurent de Vere, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Model Damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightrayspath/pseuds/Nightrayspath
Summary: “What do you mean he’s sick?!” Laurent hissed into the phone. His grip was white knuckled. The phone case creaked ominously.The other person on the phone nervously explained what happened.“Then he should not have done it! Does he have no sense of professionalism?! The fashion show is in a week?!” Laurent asked in a deadly voice. His blood was boiling. The fashion show was in a week and now the model he had chosen for his final piece decided to just simply cancel at the last moment. Oh, that model would be sorry. Laurent knew everyone in the fashion circle. One word and that model would not book another fashion show this lifetime.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Don't run-a-way from me

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Fics I had written for the captive prince fashion zine.  
> Fashion designer Laurent was a lot of fun to write.  
> Enjoy ~

“What do you mean he’s sick?!” Laurent hissed into the phone. His grip was white knuckled. The phone case creaked ominously. 

The other person on the phone nervously explained what happened. 

“Then he should not have done it! Does he have no sense of professionalism?! The fashion show is in a week?!” Laurent asked in a deadly voice. His blood was boiling. The fashion show was in a week and now the model he had chosen for his final piece decided to just simply cancel at the last moment. Oh, that model would be sorry. Laurent knew everyone in the fashion circle. One word and that model would not book another fashion show this lifetime. 

“No amount of apologies will make it better.” Laurent snarled as he stated to stalk up and down the room. His final piece was a matching gorgeous wedding outfit. The bride and the groom were supposed to walk down the runway together. It could work without the groom, but it was not the vision Laurent wanted. It was supposed to be perfect. 

“Oh, do you think you can do it? Find me a replacement model that will be able to walk down the runway in a week?” Laurent asked in a skeptical voice. With Vere Fashion week Just around the corner, it would be almost impossible to find a replacement that would fit his vision.

“You better find someone good.” Laurent said and hung up. He did not want to hear the other’s false promises. With an angry snarl, he ripped the sketch he had drawn before the call came through into a thousand tiny pieces. He stalked out of the room. His expression was dark and thunderous. Everyone scrambled out of his way, and those that had a question learned to avoid him quickly.

The next day his mood had not improved. He was still angry, yet his expression was carefully blank. It did not help that he ran into a giant at the entrance to his studio.

“Watch where you’re going.” Laurent said with a haughty sneer. 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” The man in front of him said with a smile. Laurent bristled at the name and looked up to directly glare at the man. He seemed to be a giant and was made of bulking muscles. Not only that but Laurent had just realized that he was beautiful as well. His chiseled jaw and the warm brown eyes combined with dark curls and cute dimples were a deadly combination. Laurent felt heat rise.

“I am not your sweetheart.” Laurent hissed as he crossed his arms. The giant winced visibly.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything bad.” He almost seemed flustered as he tried to redeem himself. Laurent’s gaze trailed over him with appreciation. He could look amazing in a suit. With the right fit and a beautiful colour he would look more than stunning. 

“What are you doing in front of my studio?” Laurent asked with narrowed eyes. 

“My roommate forgot his lunch.” He said as he held up a box with packed lunch.

“Have you ever modeled before?” Laurent asked as he slowly trailed around Damen. He would have to adjust the size, but the wedding suit could look really good on him.

“Ehm, no?” The giant asked with clear confusion. “I am a fitness trainer?” He tilted his head in confusion and Laurent was sharply reminded of a confused puppy. 

“No matter, I can work with you.” Laurent said as he measured Damen up and down with his eyes. 

“Work with me? What?” He looked more and more confused.

“I am Laurent de Vere. My fashion show is next week, one of my model’s cancelled. You will be my model.” Laurent stated bluntly. 

“What if I say no?” Damen asked with an arched brow. 

“Then your roommate will be out of a job.” Laurent threatened with a glare. 

“You cannot do that!” Damen protested. He was frowning and actually looked at Laurent with narrowed eyes.

“I am desperate enough. I can and I will.” Laurent said with a haughty flick of his hair.

“My roommate would murder me.” He exclaimed.

“Well, it seems your out of options, big boy.” Laurent said with a sardonic smile. 

“No need for threats. I will do it.” Damen said with a sigh.

“Good. I would hate to lose such a good worker. Get in.” Laurent said as he walked past him into the studio.

“What’s your name?” Laurent asked as he briefly inspected the fabrics that had been delivered yesterday evening.

“Damen, Damianos of Akielos.” Damen answered as he trailed after him. His gaze trailed over the sewing machines, the fabrics and the clothing that were being sewed. He led him into the back. Into his private workroom. As soon as he closed the door the first word that spilled from Laurent’s lips was: “Strip.”

“What?” Damen asked. A flush was spreading across his face that could be seen even with his olive skin. 

“I said strip. I need to measure you.” Laurent said as he opened one of his neatly organized drawers. He pulled out the measuring tape and a notebook with a pen. When he looked up Damen was pulling his shirt over his head. His muscles were laid bare to his eyes. He had abs that looked like they were made of steel. Dark hairs dusted his lower stomach and slowly disappeared beneath his low slung jeans. Laurent itched with desire to touch the bulging muscles of his chest. Instead his eyes followed his hands as Damen unbuckled his jeans. Black boxer briefs appeared as the fabric was pulled down. Laurent skimmed over the bulge in them and instead focused on the impressive tights that were revealed. 

“Can I keep my underwear on?” Damen asked. He felt like squirming underneath Laurent’s laser focus. 

“Yes. I do not need to see your dick.” Laurent said as he stepped closer. The whole measuring process was agony. The urge to caress the olive skin that was so readily on display was oh so tempting. Laurent would deny that any of the fleeting touches while measuring were not accidental. He had never before met another human being he wanted to touch so much. He wanted to be hugged by the strong arms that he was currently holding the tape measurer against. 

The only thing he still needed to measure where his thighs, calves and his hips. Laurent slowly lowered himself on the ground till he was kneeling in front of Damen. He wrapped his measuring tape around Damen’s thigh. If he looked up he would come face-to-face with Damen’s crotch. The thought caused heat to rise and bubble in his gut. He glanced up and saw Damen watch him with wide eyes. His pupils were blown. His stare almost felt like a caress. Laurent averted his eyes. A dusting of the slightest blush made the tips of his ears flush. He quickly finished measuring. 

“Show me your walk.” Laurent said as he took a step back.

“Can I put my clothes back on?” Damen asked as he slowly turned. He tried to hide his crotch from Laurent’s view.

“No,” Laurent stated bluntly. Damen could have put his clothes back on, but Laurent wanted to see the play of his muscles as he walked. Damen slowly walked up and down the room all the while Laurent’s eyes remained fixed on him.

“Stop swinging your arms so much, you’re not a pendulum!”

“Are your hips made of concrete?!”

“No, you’re stomping like an elephant!”

“Yes, better. Move your hips more!”

“No slumping!” 

“Walk with your head held high!”

“Do I need to put a pair of books on top of your head for you to walk straight?!” Laurent exclaimed as he corrected Damen’s posture for the millionth time. 

“But I am not straight!” Damen protested with a broad grin.

“Oh?” Laurent asked with a tilt of his head. He steadily ignored the way his heart skipped a small beat.

“Bi as the day I was born.” Damen said with a shrug and a smile. 

“I am gay and my posture has nothing to do with my sexual orientation. So stop slumping!” Laurent said as he hit Damen’s back with a piece of fabric. 

“Yes sir!” Damen said as he playfully saluted towards Laurent whom rolled his eyes with a small huff of amusement. They spent the rest of the morning working on Damen’s posture and on his runway walk till he had to leave because he had a training session with a client.

“Give me your phone!” Damen said as he held his hand out. Laurent reluctantly handed his phone over. When it was returned to his hand Damen had saved his own number into his phone. Laurent changed the title of the name into giant oaf before locking the phone and letting it slip back into his pocket. 

Damen promised to visit in two days to come for his first fitting. Laurent just knew he would need to pull at least one all nighter. He grabbed the suit that he had made with the original models measurements. None of it would fit Damen. He was taller, heavier and had bigger muscles that would cause the original suit to burst. Laurent tied his hair up and grabbed the fabric he needed. Two days later the base for the suit was done. He needed to sew the edges, add the pockets, attach the sleeves, make the collar lay as it should and all the details also needed to be added. At some points he cursed that he choose a giant animal as his replacement model. 

Damen arrived exactly on time. The process of the fitting was quick and the two of them exchanged words and bickered good-naturedly throughout the progress. Laurent was in the middle of pinning the trousers to sit a little tighter around Damen’s thighs when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and sneered as he saw the caller ID. It was the agency of the model that had cancelled on him. 

“Yes?” Laurent asked with a sneer already on his lips.  
“Oh, you found me a replacement model?” Laurent asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

“And he has almost the exact same measurements?” Laurent repeated with a barely hidden sneer. 

“No, thank you.” Laurent said and terminated the call. With an annoyed huff he put his phone away.

“Why did you not accept? It would be easier than starting from scratch for my size.” Damen said.

“I chose you,” Laurent said simply. 

“But I know nothing about modeling.” Damen said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I picked you, you giant oaf. And I do not take back my decisions.” Laurent stated with a huff as he directly looked at Damen daring to refute him.

“You’re amazing.” Damen said with a smile that was so bright that it nearly blinded Laurent. He could feel the blush that rose to his cheeks. He moved his head aside to hide it and quickly rushed through the fitting. 

The closer the fashion show got the more jittery and nervous he became. It got so far that he drew blood as he accidentally poked Damen with a needle during his final fitting. 

“Stop fretting.” Damen said with a huff as he grabbed a hold of the fluttering hands that tried to stem the almost non existing blood flow. 

“I am not fretting.” Laurent hissed as he glared at Damen.

“Okay, you’re not fretting. Still, stop for just a moment.” Damen almost pleaded as he gently rested his forehead against Laurent’s. Laurent involuntary closed his eyes. Damen was radiating heat and calmness. The jittery energy he had not realized was crawling along his spine slowly dissipated as his breathing started to follow Damen’s.

“You’re amazing. You are gonna rock that show tomorrow.” Damen said with a confident smirk. Laurent could not help the smirk that rose to his own lips. The rest of the final fitting went well and Laurent even managed to sleep through the night. He had never slept as well before a show. 

Backstage was a chaos. Models were being ushered from one dress into another. Make up was applied as quickly as possible. Clouds of hairspray rose in the air as hairs were tamed into artful masterpieces. Laurent was watching the monitor closely. Till now none of the garments had any issues. None of the models stumbled. Everything was perfect. His grand final would soon step foot on the runway.  
“Stop that, you will make a mess of the stylist’s work.” Laurent said as he grabbed ahold of Damen’s arm and stopped him from running his hand through his hair. 

“I know.” Damen said with a nervous chuckle.

“Do you need a pep talk?” Laurent asked with an arched eyebrow.

“No, I can manage.” Damen said as he aborted the motion to run his fingers through his hair again.

“You’re amazing, so get out there and slay.” Laurent said as he pushed Damen towards the entrance to the stage. Before he entered the stage he leaned down and planted a kiss right on Laurent’s lips. He could only look at him with stunned surprise. 

“Go out with me?” Damen asked with a hopeful grin. He did not await his answ er, instead he stepped onto the runway. He held the hand of his fellow model. Her wedding dress next to his suit looked amazing. It looked gorgeous as they walked down the runway. Yet, Laurent did not notice at all. He touched his lips with a dazed expression. Wild applause broke out as the models all walked across the runway one more time. Laurent followed, his gaze was glued to the back of Damen’s head as he walked. Once the models all left the stage, he was left standing there all alone. He bowed and thanked all the attendees before quickly leaving the runway. He nearly collided with Damen as the walked down the steps. 

“You were amazing.” Laurent blurted out before grabbing hold of Damen’s neck. He pulled him down and kissed him long and deep. When they parted for air, Laurent whispered the words: “Yes,” against Damen’s lips.


End file.
